Stay Tonight
by It's The Fear
Summary: In the dead of night, it was just the two of them. There were no harsh whispers about him, no one making him feel as though he was worthless. Just her. He had shared nearly every new experience with her and though he had imagined sharing this first with her, he had never in his wildest dreams thought it would actually happen.


**At home, bored and sick, so I decided to write a little something for all those Jon lovers out there! Hope everyone enjoys it and don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think! I started this with the intention of it being a one shot...but I don't think it's going to stay that way! We'll see!**

* * *

><p>Jon had known her almost his entire life. He had first noticed her when he was five, maybe six years old. He and his half brother were playing amongst themselves when she first came up to them. She smiled at them and asked if she could join. She was lonely, she said, and she wanted to make a new friend. Ten years later, they were virtually inseparable.<p>

There was one thing about her that was so much different than anyone else he had ever met. She never treated him any differently than she did Robb. She was never concerned with the horrid things people would whisper amongst themselves about Jon. When her own mother had pulled her aside one day and warned her not to spend time with the bastard of Winterfell, she shrugged it off. Her mother had tried to warn her that no man would ever marry her if he saw her with Jon. She simply smiled back at the woman who had birthed her and said that she would rather die alone and childless than turn her back on her best friend.

"I heard there's a haunted house just beyond the walls."

She had pulled him aside from sword fighting for this? "Just because people no longer live there it doesn't mean that it's haunted." He told her with a sigh.

She had an overactive imagination from the time she was a child. She may be becoming a woman now, but it was clear some things about her would never change.

The rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going there tonight. I don't suppose you would be interested in coming with me, would you, nonbeliever?" She paused and a smirk spread across her lips. "Unless you're scared, that is..."

"I'm not scared!" Jon defended quickly.

"Great! I'll come by your room tonight." She stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on her heel and disappearing in the crowd of people around them.

He stood there for a moment, watching her until he could no longer see her. His lips had spread into a small smile as he watched her walk away, turning back only briefly to show him one last smile.

"You know, you should really talk to father about her." Robb smirked as he slid an arm over Jon's shoulders. "I'm sure her father wouldn't object to your marriage."

Jon shrugged his brother's arm off him and playfully pushed him away. "You don't know what you're talking about, Robb."

"Oh? Is that so, dear brother? Than why don't you tell me what's happening tonight when she comes into your room?"

"She wants to go see some haunted house. You know how she is. Remember that time she woke us in the middle of the night because she was sure she saw a direwolf in Winterfell?"

Robb's eyebrows furrowed. "You know, I've always wondered how she manages to sneak into the castle at night."

The brothers laughed until they rejoined the other young men their father had them spar with. They continued their lesson throughout the day and though Jon's mind should have been on learning new ways to master a sword, he found himself thinking more and more about her.

"Jon, wake up."

He shifted in bed, groaning as he rubbed his tired eyes until he had convinced himself to open them. He looked up to see Rose standing over him, smiling down at him.

"Gods, Rose. How do you manage to get into the castle so often? Maybe I should speak to father about his guards..."

She smacked his shoulder. "Don't you dare, Jon. Now, come on."

She waited patiently as he dressed, pulling a heavy cloak over his shoulders before turning to face her. "Okay, let's go."

She was sneaky, alright. Jon followed her silently as she made her way through the castle walls. Somehow, they had made it out of the castle and were making their way through the darkened streets of Winterfell.

The air was brisk and the town was quiet. It was eerie, almost, Jon thought. He couldn't remember the last time he was outside the castle in the dead of night. He had grown so accustomed to being surrounded by people that he had forgotten what Winterfell was like while the it's people slept.

It wasn't too much longer of a walk before Jon found himself standing in front of a small house. He looked at it with an irritated look on his face. "You woke me up at this hour...for _this_?" It looked like any other house. It wasn't burned down, it wasn't destroyed. It was just...there.

She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him forward. They entered the house and looked around the darkened room. He didn't say anything as they explored the first floor. Rose let out an agitated sigh and led Jon up to the second floor of the house.

They heard no voices, no footsteps. Rose sighed and found herself standing before an open window. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted to the sky. "I don't understand. It's supposed to be haunted. That's what everyone in town is saying!"

Jon stood beside her and gazed up at the bright moon hovering over them. "You shouldn't listen to everything people say, Rose. I thought you knew better than that."

She glanced over at him. "Dear Gods, Jon!"

He found himself startled. "What?" Was there something behind him? Was this house truly haunted?

She smacked her hands on either side of his face. "You've grown a beard! You're becoming a man right before my eyes!"

Truth be told, he had been _trying_ to grow a beard. It was hardly there, yet she had still noticed. He found himself unable to take his eyes off her, unable to pull away from her touch. In fact, at that moment, there was nothing Jon wanted more than to feel more of her touch.

He wanted to pull her into him, wanted to kiss her. But he was scared. He had never kissed a girl before. Would she laugh at him if she didn't like the way he kissed? Would she run and tell everyone in Winterfell that Ned Stark's bastard tried to kiss her?

_You're becoming a man, Jon. She said it herself. Show her._

He edged in closer to her and was sure every inch of his body was shaking violently. If he had been and if she felt it she made no notion of it to him.

He was surprised when she met him half way, her lips finding his eagerly. He could feel her lips curve into a smile as she kissed him back, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue. His hands reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her against him. She let out a startled gasp but never stopped kissing him.

Jon felt as though his entire body was on fire. He had heard countless tails from Theon about his encounters with Ros. He heard how good it felt to feel a woman's touch. The fire was taking over his body, urging him desperately to rip off her gown and take her right then and there. There was nothing else in the world he wanted to do more.

But he pulled away.

"Jon?" Her voice was a whisper as it glided on the cool nights breeze.

"I-I can't. This is wrong, Rose."

"How is this wrong? Are you forcing me to do something against my will? Have I asked you to stop?"

"No..."

"Then what's wrong with it, Jon?"

What _was _wrong with it? She was right. He wasn't forcing her, he wasn't ignoring her pleas for mercy. She kissed him _back_. His entire body was telling him to go back to her, to kiss her and to feel her body pressed against his. But the voice in the back of his mind wouldn't stop. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized it was Lady Stark's voice.

_You leave that girl alone, Jon. Do you want people to whisper about her when she passes by them like they do you?_

Somehow, in a storm of Lady Stark's angered voice, Jon managed to compose himself and think rationally. Robb was always telling him to live in the moment, to ignore what others told themselves about him. _We could all be dead tomorrow,_ Robb used to tell him.

Rose shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Jon?"

He said nothing when he reached out and pulled her closer to him. She was pressed against the wall, his body pressed up against hers as his fingertips trailed down her arms. She shivered when he grabbed a hold of her wrists and pulled them above her head.

Rose's lower body moved forward and backward, grinding her hips against hers as she moaned loudly in his mouth. Her body had been aching for his kiss for years now. She could hardly contain the explosive feelings shooting through her body as he deepened the kiss.

She found a way to break her arms free of Jon's grip and it wasn't long until her fingertips were lost in Jon's clothing, trying desperately to pull it off him. He laughed against her lips when he realized she was struggling and finally broke free of her lips. Leaning his forehead against hers, he watched her intently as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

Rose felt her breath hitch in her throat when Jon finally took off his shirt. It fell to the ground between them as she reached out, letting the tips of her fingers trail over his flesh. She left a trail of goosebumps whenever her fingers went. Jon placed both palms on the wall on either side of Rose's head. His knees felt weak from her touch.

He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked perfect standing before him with swollen lips. Her face was dimly lit from the moon that crept in through the window beside them and he swore to the Gods that he had never seen such a beautiful woman in his life.

Jon tilted his head back and groaned when she leaned forward and placed her lips on his chest. His fingertips dug into the wall as her lips left a soft trail across his skin. She was barely touching him yet he felt as though he was about to explode.

"Come." She whispered to him.

Jon watched her as she grabbed a hold of his hand. He followed her silently to the bed, where they both took a seat on the edge of the worn mattress. He swallowed back the lump swelling in his throat when she began to undo the cloak she had over her shoulders.

"What about the ghosts, Rose? Aren't you scared they'll be watching us?"

She gave him a quick smile as she slipped her gown off. It crumbled into a pile of fabric by her feet and there she was, as naked as the day she came into the world. She ignored him and reached for his pants, quickly untying the laces in the front.

Jon got to his feet long enough to drop his pants to the grown and stood before her. He waited a moment and felt his nerves start to get the best of him again. He was waiting for her to laugh, to make a smart comment, to do _something_. She looked down at his erection and bit her bottom lip. Was she having doubts?

He leaned over her, both arms on either side of her. "We don't have to do this, Rose. Not if you're not ready."

"Jon, I've wanted to do this for as long as I could remember."

That was all the reassurance he needed. She crawled backwards and he followed, hovering over her slender frame. They stopped only when Rose reached the end of the matress. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and pulled him closer until he was pressed against her.

Jon groaned again, shutting his eyes tightly, when he felt himself press against her opening. Theon had always told him that there was no feeling better than being inside of a woman. Jon had never believed it. And yet here he was, suddenly believing something Theon had said, and he wasn't even inside of her yet.

He could feel her moisture and he knew he would have no problems entering her. Theon had also told him how much it hurt for a woman the first time she went to bed with a man. _Make sure she's dripping wet before you try anything. Otherwise she'll claw your eyes out like a bitch in heat._

She whispered his name in the darkness. His body seemed to freeze when she reached out and grabbed him, guiding him into her. She sucked a breath in as he stretched her out, taking something from her no other man would ever have. He had her heart and now he had her innocence.

Though he was kneeling over her Jon still felt his knees buckle. He had to wait for a moment, finally fully inside of her, before he could move an inch of his body. She was so wet, so tight, around him he was scared that he wouldn't last longer than a few measly thrusts. He breathed through his teeth, his black hair falling over his eyes. He steadied himself, grabbing a hold of her face and pulling her lips forward to meet his.

She moaned against his lips when he started moving against her, the whole while trying desperately to hold on for just a little while longer. He moaned her name over and over again against her lips, picking up the speed and slamming into her.

Her back arched, her breasts rubbing against his chest as the pain subsided. Her hands trailed over his back, feeling every muscle tense beneath them. The hours of training and sparring with the men of Winterfell had made his body as solid as a stone. Before her eyes he had gone from a scared little boy to a man preparing himself for the worst the Gods had to throw his way. He may not be hers until their dying days, but for right now, he was hers. And she was his.

"Rose, I-I can't..."

"We have all night, Jon." She whispered back. She wanted nothing more than to feel him explode inside of her, filing her with his seed. She wanted to feel the warmth of him spreading within her, to be his first.

Jon tried his every fibre of his being to hold off longer. He didn't want to disappoint her, he wanted her to enjoy herself as much as he was. But he couldn't hold on much longer. She tightened around him and that was it.

With one last thrust into her, Jon felt himself explode. He groaned against her neck, burying himself within her hair. His entire body was on fire as he let go, filling her with himself. He whispered to the Gods and murmured her name over and over again. Sweat had covered his body, dripping onto hers as she lay beneath him.

He stayed there for a moment, almost unable to tear himself away from her. She felt so good, so warm. He didn't want to leave.

She smiled against his neck, wrapping her arms around his body.

"I'm sorry." He finally muttered. He felt as though he let her down, disappointed her for not being able to hold on longer and truly pleasure her.

Rose ran her fingers through his damp hair and shook her head with a smirk on her face. "As I said, Jon, we have all night."


End file.
